Not fall in love
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: What am I supposed to do- Just sit here and not fall in love with you?


Disclamer: I only own FireFang AquaJos belongs to my boyfriend, RWBY and the song not fall in love with you belongs to rooster teeth hiccup belongs to dreamworks and Skullette belongs to kelseyalicia

 **A.N. this takes place in the same universe as RWBY**

You are my star  
You are the one  
You make me smile when the world's come undone  
You are the one who sweeps me off of my feet  
You totally rock  
You're crazy and cool  
Everything's all that I love about you  
Girl of my dreams you would make my life complete

AquaJos was popular.

He was hot, attractive, skilled in fighting, humorous, forgiving, and open-minded – basically he had all the good qualities one could find – the only flaw being she wasn't a faunus.

However, that didn't matter, because wherever he went, he always got free things. women would fight to pay for his drinks; when he bought fire Dusts at the shop he would always get an extra bottle; the whole school would probably _kill_ to sleep with him.

Or selling their own organs if they had to.

People were constantly flirting with him – and he hated it. he hated being the center of attention and he hated people looking at him.

But deep in his heart he wasn't happy at all.

Because, despite all the confessions he was receiving on a daily basis, his heart was already occupied with someone. He had _really_ strong feelings for-

"AquaJos?"

Ah yeah there she came.

"Yes princess?" He looked at the wolf faunus who just came back from the cafeteria.

Skullette and Hiccup had been sent on a mission together with Team JNPR, and that left the princess and the oaf alone for the whole week.

AquaJos was happy at this arrangement – he could finally be alone with her crush.

But he was so scared at the same time, because he didn't know if she liked himin return. The closer he was to the faunus, the more afraid he became.

Being near to someone you loved so much that you didn't know loved you back was really difficult.

But you're a distant dream to me  
Out of my league  
How could it ever be?

What am I supposed to do-  
Just sit here and not fall in love with you?  
Can I do anything to conceal it?  
Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?  
Try to hide from the fact  
That theres no turning back  
I'm in love

"Are you feeling okay?" FireFang walked to the raven haired boy who was lying on Skullette's bed as he was too lazy to climb up to his own.

"Perfect. Why?" The raven haired boy set aside the book he was reading (he had discovered Blake's adult books last week unknown to Blake).

"It just seemed out of character for you to not…rush to the cafeteria after the class was over." She handed him a paper bag. "If you're not feeling well, do tell me. I got you your favorite."

 _I'm not feeling well because of you, FireFang._

"Sure, thanks." He smiled and took the paper bag, then put it on the table beside the bed. "But I'm not that hungry now. Perhaps later."

The atmosphere became really awkward then.

Letting out a heavy sigh the wolf sat on the bed, gazing into AquaJos's eyes.

" _I've been troubled ever since I fell in love with you, you dunce._

You leave me weak  
You make me strong  
All that I need is to know i'm not wrong  
If love is blind how do I make you see me?  
You're my PYT  
My cherie amour  
One look at you and my heart starts to soar  
No other girl could compete with your esprit

Oh and if your heart would just agree  
Then I know and I know that i could be-  
Oh I could believe  
You're all that I ever need

"Nope. C'mon princess, just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I'm troubled. What makes you think that?" He smiled sheepishly.

The faunus narrowed her eyes, looking sharply at her partner.

She didn't buy that.

"No, lately you've been really moody. You barely sleep and eat. What is troubling you, AquaJos?"

 _It's you for Dust's sake! And I only became like this lately because we're alone! Here! I can't use Skullette or Hiccup as a distraction!_

"I'm….i'm not feeling well" He quickly made up a lie. That made sense, right?

"Oh… I have some medicine in the cabinet for you."

 _Geez FireFang, just leave me alone already!_

"Nope. Just don't have the mood y'know."

What am I supposed to do-  
Just sit here and not fall in love with you?  
Can I do anything to conceal it?  
Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?  
Try to hide from the fact  
That theres no turning back  
I'm in love

"Okay. Shout when you need me then. I'm gonna be having a shower." The faunus got up, walked to the closet, took some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

And he needed something to stop his brain from thinking about the girl, because his heart was aching so bad he was at his limit already.

There was a make out scene in the book and as he flipped to the next page, he saw a drawing of the scene – with the important parts censored of course.

It was a girl and boy. One was a faunus and the other one had dark hair; both were kissing with tongues involved while the dark hair boy was groping the other girl's breasts.

 _Argh, why, even this book has to remind me of us!_

he wanted to slam the book hard on the floor, but managed to stop himself from doing so, because Blake would definitely kill him.

Or he could just do it to let the Faunus slice him apart.

It hurt too much, this one-sided crush. AquaJos never knew it would be this painful; this wasn't the first time he was involved in a romantic relationship. he had dated several people before enrolling in Beacon, but all of them didn't last long.

He had never fall for them this hard, this _deep._

And like the autumn leaves  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling there's no doubt  
Its you and no one else  
Is there any chance  
For this dream romance?  
Should i just give up  
What's a fool to do?  
Could you fall for me  
Like I fell for you?

What am I supposed to do-  
Just sit here and not fall in love with you?  
(How can I not fall in love with you)  
Can I do anything to conceal it?  
Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?  
Try to hide from the fact  
That theres no turning back  
I'm in love  
(I'm in love)

A smile on the faunus's face could make his day; her giggle that was so cute it could melt his heart and ease his anger; the proud face she made when she was attempting to make a stupid pun and ended up being successful; the smug look whenever she won the raven in a spar.

AquaJos felt happy recalling these memories, but at the same time was frustrated.

Because FireFang was often insulted.

Because FireFang was a faunus.

He never dared to tell her about her feelings, because he knew if he failed, then they wouldn't even be friends anymore. He had seen best friends become strangers and he didn't want that to happen between FireFang and him.

He would make peace by just staying near her. As long as the faunus was happy, whatever happened to him wouldn't matter.

He'd gladly take a bullet for FireFang.

He'd willingly rip himself apart if FireFang wanted him to die.

If only this feeling would disappear into thin air.

If only he could stop loving the wolf.

If only he could sleep and wake up the next day forgetting about his crush on FireFang.

 _Why is it so painful?_

He gritted his teeth as tears starting to roll down his face.

What am I supposed to do-  
Just sit here and not fall in love with you?  
Can I do anything to conceal it?  
Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?  
Try to hide from the fact  
That theres no turning back  
I'm in love

She had so many people going after her, but his heart was fixed on that only girl that didn't know loved him back.

 _Why do I have to fall in love with you of all people, FireFang Aquitel?_


End file.
